The invention relates to a filter belt press for separating solid matter from material suspensions, in particular fibrous material suspensions, in which the filter belts are guided through a wedge-shaped dehydrating zone into a, particularly immediately adjacent, further dehydrating zone.
The filter belts enter the dehydrating zone at the largest area at the wedge-shape and exit the zone at the narrowest area of the wedge-shape.